Benutzer Diskussion:DarthSpiriah
Tjoah, auch wenn wir uns schon kennen ist es meine Pflicht dich willkommen im Toa-of-Wiki zu heißen! Wenn du Fragen hast wende dich an mich oder Bioniclemaster724. Vielleicht hast du ja auch mal ein paar "Anträge" zu deinem Inoffiziellen Magazin. Wenn ja werde ich werde sie weiter leiten. :-) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 13:33, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das einzige was ich für das Magazin gerade brauche ist Publicity :). Nuhrii the Metruan 18:20, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Auch was gutes. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 18:43, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das heißt, wenn du irgendwie einem Bekannten, der BIONICLE mag und Deutsch spricht, das Magazin nahelegen könntest, oder irgendwo dafür werben könntest, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden :) Nuhrii the Metruan 18:53, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wo kann man den neuen Comic lesen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:15, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noch nirgends. Da BZPower derzeit offline ist, kann mein Kontakt mir nicht die High-Quality-Scans schicken, die ich übersetzen kann. Der Comic wird im 2. Magazin erscheinen, dessen Erscheinungsdatum eigentlich der 15. März (Sonntag) ist, doch wenn BZP weiter unten bleibt, werde ich es verschieben müssen, da Greg evtl. noch was beitragen wird, zu dem ich außerhalb von BZP auch keinen Kontakt haben werde. --Nuhrii the Metruan 10:40, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) EotS, DW, RoS usw. DW kommt sogar wirklich von dir, sorry, dass ich es vergessen habe es anzumerken. Ob RoS von dir ist weis ich nicht, da es nicht von mir ins Wiki geholt wurde. EotS hat mir mal ein Freund(nicht im Wiki) übersetzt. Ich habe anhand der Übersetzung von dir erkannt, dass der Satzbau genauso ist usw. deshalb hatte dieser wohl deine Übersetzung genutzt. Entschuldigung für das Missverständniss. ;-) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 15:31, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerseite Als Admin muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du eine BEnutzerseite anlegen solltest, egal ob mit viel oder wenig Inhalt :) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 15:34, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Magazin BZPower ist ja wieder online, wirst du bald das Magazin veröffentlichen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:48, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Will ich auch mal so nachfragen... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 12:35, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Antworten - Mal sehen wegen der Benutzerseite. - Destiny War ist von Toa of Kenn. EotS von mir. BiA von Vezok's Friend und mir. Dwellers in Darkness ist von mir. Die Winter 2008 Serials (die des ersten Halbjahrs) wurden von uns allen dreien abwechselnd übersetzt. Die 2007er stammen größtenteils von VF und ToK, weiß nicht ob da was von mir dabei ist. Lest am besten in ToKs Blog nach. - Das Magazin wird (wenn mir diesmal nichts dazwischenkommt) spätestens bis 29. März erscheinen. Haltet im Promotions Forum von BZP einfach die Augen offen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 12:44, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dürfen wir die Übersetzungen nehmen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:46, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich kann euch nur die Nutzung meiner eigenen Übersetzungen erlauben, mit Verweis auf meinen BZP-Namen ("Nuhrii the Metruan") und Link zu meiner ToW-Benutzerseite (die ich bald erstellen werde). Für den Rest müsstet ihr Toa of Kenn und Vezok's Friend auf BZPower kontaktieren. --Nuhrii the Metruan 09:12, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich und Bima sind nicht auf BZPower angemeldet, würdest du das für uns bitte machen? Also sie fragen? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']]Admin 13:51, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) oder uns ihre E-Mail adressen (falls vorhanden) geben? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 14:18, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mein Account funktioniert zur Zeit nicht so toll (ich kann nur ausgeloggt fehlerfrei surfen), seit dem Datenverlust auf BZP. Also entweder meldet ihr euch selbst an, postet 10 mal und schickt dann die PMs oder ihr fragt Leute wie TobiasB8 (ist der auch hier?) oder andere BZP-Mitglieder, die auf eurer Seite aktiv sind. Nuhrii the Metruan 16:06, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Was sind PMs? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:07, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Private Messages, private Nachrichten, wie die Nachrichten auf Partyfans etc., die ein Benutzer in seine persönliche Inbox/seinen Posteingang auf der entsprechenden Seite geliefert bekommt. Praktisch wie eine Mail, nur dass man sie auf der Seite selbst bekommt und nicht per E-Mail. --Nuhrii the Metruan 16:37, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hm. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 18:03, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Okay, mein Account funktioniert wunderbarerweise wieder und bei der PM-Flut, die gerade rausgegangen ist, waren auch Anfragen an ToK und VF dabei, sich auf deiner Userseite zu melden und Bescheid zu geben, Toa-Mata-Nui. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:17, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :) Danke sehr. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:22, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) VF meinte, bei Erwähnung seines Namens wäre er einverstanden, aber er meldet sich evtl. noch mal selbst, sobald er sich mit dem Layout eures Wikis zurechtgefunden hat. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:23, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also erwähnung des Namens und so ist kein Problem, ist doch selbstverständlich XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:25, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gut. ToK kommt als Student nur nicht so oft online, also darauf müsstet ihr noch warten. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:26, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ok. Sobald ich das AdM-Archiv fertig habe, werde ich mal in den Blog schauen, und euch auch in den Artikeln erwähnen und verlinken. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:29, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ToK´s Blog Ich komm gar nicht mehr in den Blog, da steht Error und, dass ich mich anmelden muss um da rein zu kommen. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:51, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin angemeldet und bei mir geht alles. Ich bin gerade dabei, das neue EotS-Kapitel zu posten. Log dich halt ein oder registrier dich. Und im Magazin wird es vermutlich eine viel, viel größere Überraschung geben, als vielleicht gedacht. Übt schon mal Malen und MOCen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:00, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) MOCen? Ich denke du meinst das anders als wir es kennen XD...Wie genau? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:02, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Dreams of Destruktion Wer hat das eig. übersetzt? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:04, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht mehr. ToK und VF hatten das schon angefangen, bevor ich auf den fahrenden Zug der Onlineübersetzer aufgesprungen bin (offline war ich schon länger tätig). Müsstest du im Blog nachlesen, steht immer dabei. Wenn nichts dabeisteht, waren vermutlich wir alle drei beteiligt. Und mit MOCen meine ich: Modelle bauen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:09, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Also meintest du doch das, was ich unter MOCen verstehe. Ich wunderte mich nur, denn ich denke das hat einne Zusammenhang mit dem inoffiziellen Magazin. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:12, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Den hat es auch. Ich habe gerade aus einer spontanen Eingebung heraus ein paar Dinge klargemacht, die es voraussichtlich noch auf den letzten Drücker ins Magazin schaffen werden. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:16, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Spann mich nciht länger auf die Folter(XD), gibt es ein MOC-Contest? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:17, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja: Ich hatte mir so für das nächste Magazin gedacht, dass ich vllt. ein Review über "The Secret of Certavus" mahcen könnte. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 15:50, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ist das ein MoC contest? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:12, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Was genau es geben wird bleibt vorerst geheim (hehehe), aber nächste Woche werdet ihr es wissen. Für alle, die noch keinen BZP-Account haben: Legt euch dringend einen zu, sonst kommt ihr nicht in den Genuss der Überraschung. Certavus review? Hatte ich doch schon in der ersten Ausgabe. Vielleicht Desert of Danger, wenn es bis dahin raus ist. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:12, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hmmmm... wenns ums MoCen geht mach ich sofort mit. Hab ja schon sehr viele MoCs gemacht, wie man im ToWFF sehen kann, also brauch ich da keine Übung mehr XD. Na gut, dann meld ich mich bei BZPower an. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:18, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Keine Sorge, das ist nicht nur Werbung für BZP. BZP ist, aus Gründen die ihr im Magazin nachlesen können werdet, nun einmal der einzige Ort für das, was ich vorhabe. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:21, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ok bin angemeldet, checke aber nicht was ich jetzt alles machen kann. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:25, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die Funktionen von BZP? Da wirst du nachlesen müssen. Die Überraschung ist auch noch nicht auf BZP und außer drei Leuten (u.a. mir) weiß dort auch noch niemand genau, worum es geht. Und wir werden schweigen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:28, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Och man XD. Ich will es wissen. Achso, ja wollt ich ja noch fragen, wann kommt dein Magazin jetzt raus? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:29, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hehe. Nö. Voraussichtlich irgendwann nächste Woche. Der Comic wurde ja bereits gescannt, er muss nur noch hochgeladen und an mich geschickt werden. Dann dauert es nur zwei, drei Tage. Späterstens in acht Tagen ist mein Ziel, aber hoffentlich dauert es nicht mehr so lange. Ich freue mich selbst schon darauf, die Bombe platzen zu lassen, hoffe aber, dass ich keine zu großen Erwartungen wecke. Was kommen wird ist zweifellos toll, aber denkt dran: das Magazin steht noch am Anfang, allzu viel könnt ihr nicht erwarten. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:32, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja, vorfreude ist die schönste freude. Aus diesem Grund hab ich ja auch noch keinen Glatorianer XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:35, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab schon alle sechs, und Tuma auch. Für MOCer sind die eigentlich ein Traum. Die Agori werden mir (und allen anderen deutschen MOCern) hoffentlich noch genauso nützlich sein als Teilequellen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:37, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätte gerne Malum und Tarix für meine MoCs. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:40, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Skrall und Malum sind meiner Meinung nach die coolsten Glatorianer, gefolgt von Gresh, Vorox und Tarix. Strakk ist... naja, cool, aber nicht der beste. Eissets und Wassersets wären derzeit aber die bessere Investition... --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:42, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....... Eis und Wasser....... hat das irgendwas mit dieser "Überraschung" zu tun? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:44, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) War nur eine kleine Feststellung meinerseits. :P --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:45, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ahso. Ich komm wohl nie drauf, hab zwar schon ne vermutung, aber die ist sowieso falsch. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:48, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vermuten ist gestattet. Lass mal hören :). Ansonsten wäre es praktisch, bis zum Erscheinungsdatum des Magazins auf BZP zehnmal (in nicht-Off-Topic-Foren) zu posten, um die Nachrichtenfunktion (PM-Funktion) freizuschalten. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass die nicht von Anfang an verfügbar ist. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:49, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja, ich hab irgendwas mit Helryx vermutet, oder mit dem Certavus MoC contest (bei dem ich auch mitmache XD). Wie genau geht das mit dem Posten, oder besser gesagt wo muss ich posten? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:52, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kein Kommentar :).Besuche ein paar Topics/Threads in den verschiedenen BIONICLE- und BZPower-Foren (z.B. das Magazin-Topic, Link auf meiner Userseite oder im Promotions Forum) und klicke unten auf "add reply", nachdem du deine Post eingegeben hast. --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:56, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) wie findet man Topics? Und wie heißt der deines Magazins? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:56, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oh, und checke deine E-Mails. Da müsste bald so etwas wie eine Account Validation E-Mail (Kontoaktivierung) ankommen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere (bin dort schon seit Anfang Januar 04, erinnere mich nicht mehr so genau). --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:57, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ja so eine hab ich bekommen, aber wie heißt der Topic zu deinem Magazin? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:59, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie gesagt, du findest den Link auf meiner ToW-Userseite. Und der Titel ist "Inofficial German BIONICLE Magazine, Issue 1" Geh einfach ins Bionicle Promotions Forum, eines der obersten Topics. Nach dem Datenverlust sind dort sowieso nur noch fünf, sechs Topics. --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:01, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) So jetzt bin ich auf der Seite, aber ich check nicht wie ich antworten kann. Wenn ich auf reply klicke, dann steht im Eingabefeld schon was drin und wenn ich dann auf "review Post" klicke, dann sehe ich meine Antwort nicht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:05, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bei Reply (zu Deutsch: Antwort) steht die Post drin, auf die du antwortest. Das mit dem Preview check ich nicht ganz. --Nuhrii the Metruan 07:04, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ganz schön aufregend Nuhrii, ich bin jez auch bei BZPower (Toa-Mata-nui) Aber ich hab irgendwie so wenige funktionen z.B. kann ich keinen Avatar wählen. Zu SoC: Du hattest es ein wenig vorgestellt aber kein genauen Inhalt angegeben, naja egal. :) Zu Glatorianer: Ich habe auch alle und dann noch zwei Agori(Tarduk und Zesk). Ich habe mir noch Tuma, Metus und Raanu vor genommen.... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 09:30, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) BZPower laggt bei mir ganz schön, sobald ich angemeldet bin komme ich irgendwie in keine der Threads, mein Internet lädt dann nur noch. An meinem Internet kanns aber nicht liegen, denn sonst würde auch das selbe mit ToW sein, ist es abrer nciht. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']](Admin) 09:47, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Naja, den Inhalt sollten die Leute selbst in Erfahrung bringen, indem sie das Buch kaufen. Es gibt einen Grund, warum es 2010 gar keine BIONICLE Bücher mehr geben wird - fehlende Verkaufszahlen. BZPower hat gewisse "Rush Hours" - das musst du dir wie beim Feierabendverkehr vorstellen: der Server wird dauernd von so vielen Leuten belastet, dass er langsamer wird. Das geschieht besonders zwischen 8 und 10 morgens; ist auch mitabhängig von den amerikanischen Zeitzonen (wann da die meisten online gehen). --Nuhrii the Metruan 18:05, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Keine Bücher? Wie erfahren wir dann die Story-Line, durch Serials? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:38, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Greg meinte, da blieben nur noch Web und Comics. Und dann wäre da natürlich noch der Film, den es wahrscheinlich 2010 geben wird. --Nuhrii the Metruan 15:36, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das ist ja grauenhaft! Das deutsche Bioniclemagazin wurde schon wegen zu niedrigen Verkaufszahlen eingestellt(aber das inoffizielle ist eh besser =P), aber nun sowas. =( [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:45, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) BIONICLE hat schon 2 Jahre ohne irgendwas überlebt, bevor 2003 die Bücher kamen, und ich hab erst 2005 angefangen, sie zu lesen. Und ein paar Bücher - Adventures 1 & 2 und die MoL-Romanfassung - hab ich bis heute (leider) noch nicht gelesen (dazu noch ein paar frühe Guides; die zu sammeln hab ich erst ab der 1. Encyclopedia angefangen). Vielleicht gibt es dann noch mehr Webstuff, den wir übersetzen und in den Blog oder das Magazin stecken können. Mal sehen. Nuhrii the Metruan 18:26, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hast du schon eine Nachricht von ToK bekommen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:22, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja, er ist einverstanden, solange die Copyright-Anmerkungen stimmen. --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:27, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ah cool. Noch ne Frage, wie kann ich euren Blog in BZPower finden? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 19:29, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oben in der Ecke gibt es eine Schaltfläche "Blog". Am Ende der Liste findest du die Suchfunktion. Suche nach "Toa of Kenn" mit dem Suchparameter "Member Name". --Nuhrii the Metruan 19:30, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) April Ausgabe Also, für die April Ausgabe: Werbung für unser Wiki(Banner is ja schon da :)), und kann ich dazu wieder beitragen? Vllt. ein Review-Vergleich aller Glatorianer o. so... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 09:43, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sorry, ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass du unseren Banner noch reingekriegt hast(DANKE!). Also Tarix-Strakk würde ich machen, wenn du möchtest kann ich auch einen Tarduk-Zesk-Vergleich machen. Die neue Ausgabe des IBCM is super! :) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:37, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Steckt auch viel Arbeit von vielen Leuten drin (siehe Impressum). Wär nett, wenn du dann auch mal ab und zu im BZP Topic posten würdest, damit es am Leben bleibt. Ja, der Banner hat halt nur noch auf die letzte Seite gepasst - er war nämlich das letzte, was ich gestern Nacht irgendwann nach 22:00 eingefügt hab, bevor ich die Ausgabe hochlud. Wenn du willst, kannst du beides machen :). Nächste Ausgabe wird wegen dem kürzeren Comic (falls das, was ich geplant hab, überhaupt funktioniert), mehr Text enthalten, also warum nicht drei Vergleiche (mit deinen beiden) anstatt nur einem. Einsendeschluss leg ich jetzt mal fest: 15.04.09. --Nuhrii the Metruan 11:23, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ok, dann vergleiche ich die drei Glatorianer Tarix, Strakk und die Agori Tarduk und Zesk. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:22, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Schick mir dann alles per Mail oder PM, inklusive Bilder. Sag mal, funktioniert BZP bei dir gerade auch nicht? --Nuhrii the Metruan 12:42, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du meinst sicher "die zwei Glatorianer", oder? Nuhrii the Metruan 12:51, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ut es auch nicht. Leigt vllt. daran, dass die Server überlasstet sind, und es is ja auch wochendende... [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 12:52, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ich freu mich auf den Bauwettbewerb XD [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 12:53, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Geht wieder alles. Bin in letzter Zeit wegen BZP-Abstürzen etwas hysterisch, da die meinen IDBM-Zeitplan durcheinanderbringen. Vor allem wegen dem laufenden Wettbewerb, für den ich ab sofort auf BZP Einsendungen per PM entgegennehme. Und es sieht ganz so aus, als stünde die nächste Ausgabe ganz im Zeichen der neuen Sets. Tuma-Rezension, Tarduk-Zesk-Vergleich, Tarix-Strakk-Vergleich und die Sommerset-Berichterstattung. Wird dann wohl eine Motto-Ausgabe. Aber zusätzlich zu den ganzen Set-Fremdbeiträgen und meiner eigenen Sommer-Berichterstattung werde ich noch ein paar Storyakzente im Magazin setzen, nämlich Comic(s), Kurzgeschichte(n) und auch Infos über die Storyrollen der Sommersets (da gibt es schon ein paar Dinge zu berichten). --Nuhrii the Metruan 13:26, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Was ist BZP? Davon steh auch viel im heft. --Petturi 16:28, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) www.bzpower.com, das größte BIONICLE Fan-Forum im Netz, mit über 40.000 Mitgliedern, u.a. BIONICLE-Autor Greg Farshtey. --Nuhrii the Metruan 06:55, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC)